


Remarkable

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Het, Romance, ichabod is amazed by the modern world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is running late</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remarkable

**Author's Note:**

> For the 1 million words weekend challenge, my prompt was "I'm coming sweetheart."

When Frank left the courtroom, the first face that he saw was Abbie's. "I know," he said before she could say anything, loosening his tie with a vicious tug. Abbie didn't say anything in return, just fell into step beside him with a quick glance at her watch that had him quickening his pace. "Why are you here?" 

Abbie quirked one eyebrow, a tiny smile playing around her lips. "I thought you driving mightn't be the greatest idea," she told him and distracted as he was, he couldn't exactly disagree with her. "Can't have you getting caught in a fender bender because you're speeding, Captain." 

Her emphasis on his rank made him shake his head, tut a little. "Why aren't you there?" 

Abbie couldn't hide the amusement in her eyes. "You'd rather Crane drove you?" 

Of course, he wouldn't, but that, in turn, meant only one possibility. "So Crane is..."

Abbie nodded, a grin peeking through. "Don't worry, I'll drive fast." 

Which she did, but still not fast enough for Frank's taste and when they got to the hospital, he was out of the car almost before she'd put it into park. A sprint up the stairs and through the hall later and he was barrelling into a room, finding three people already there - a bemused looking technician, a Crane who was staring resolutely at the wall in front of him and one very pissed off Jenny. 

"I'm sorry." He led with the apology but it did nothing to soothe the annoyance from Jenny's face. "The DA wouldn't quit," he explained further. "You know I wouldn't miss this." He took one of  her hands in both of his, held it to his chest. "You know that." 

He meant every word and his sincerity must have rung true to Jenny because her face softened into a smile. "Don't worry," she said, lips twitching. "Crane was a most admirable stand in." 

Frank looked at the other man, who was still standing ramrod straight, hands clasped behind his back, a soldier ready to be court-martialed if ever Frank had seen one. "You must accept my apologies, Captain," he said, his tone clipped. "Were I to know that this sonogram appointment involved seeing Miss Jenny in such a state of undress, I would never have volunteered my services to accompany her." 

Jenny actually giggled at that, while Abbie's lip were pressing into a thin, quivering line while her eyes danced with mirth. Meanwhile, Frank's eyes were drawn down towards Jenny's "state of undress," namely, her shirt that was pulled up, her pants that were pulled down as low as possible, the better to expose her swollen belly, already glistening with gel. Frank took a second to compose himself before he told the other man, "I think I can let it slide this once, Crane." 

The Mills sisters looked like they wanted to collapse with laughter, all the more so when Crane nodded. "Very good, Captain." He glanced at the door. "Shall we take our leave, Lieutenant?" 

"You're welcome to stay." The technician was already lifting her wand, ready to go to work and Abbie's face brightened with a grin that said she was going nowhere as eloquently as if she'd spoken the words out loud. Frank didn't look at Crane, focused all his attention on Jenny and at the black and white screen beside her head. He'd been through this before of course, with Cynthia and Macey, but he knew that the first time seeing your baby was a once in a lifetime moment, one that he really hadn't wanted to miss. 

And then suddenly, there it was. A tiny blob, one that instantly became recognisable as a human form, one hand extended as if waving. Frank felt a smile bubble to his face, glanced down at Jenny to see her covering her lips with her free hand. Her smile was still visible though and Frank felt himself fall a little more in love with her. 

Beside him, Crane leaned in closer, almost obscuring the screen from Frank's vision. "Upon my soul..." he said. "Is that..."

"One very healthy little girl," said the technician and Jenny, who Frank had seen cry maybe twice in his life, let out a quickly stifled sob. "And just a second..." She reached out, twisted a dial on the machine and suddenly a rapid, echoey drum beat filled the room. "There's her heartbeat." 

Tears were streaming down Jenny's face, Abbie's too, and Frank's eyes were none too dry either. Crane's face, on the other hand, was slack jawed with amazement, looking up and around the room as if the sound was the most beautiful music he'd ever heard. "Remarkable," he breathed, in a voice laced with awe. "Simply remarkable." 

Frank looked from him to the screen, to Jenny's smiling and crying face and he wondered again at all they had gone through to get this far. "Yes," he said, leaning down to kiss her. "You are." 


End file.
